hero_vs_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Rian/Relationships
Family Shoni Ordon Romances Mira Mira was Rian's girlfriend and primary love interest. Rian was very nervous when he met her and during their small fight in training, he wanted to impress and kiss her. Mira could not wait any longer and she kissed him instead.. However, after her death, Rian wished to avenge her by going up against the Skeksis and was dedicated into ending their rule. Whenever he revisited the memory with other Gelflings, he began crying over the loss of the woman he loved, causing Rian to feel that he has lost her all over again. Deet Deet is one of Rian's closest friends and ultimately, his primary love interest. Despite only knowing each other for a brief time at that point, Deet and Rian shared a close bond. They first met when they were in Stone-in-the-wood in the episode What Was Sundered and Undone, when Rian was able to cut in front of her when she was seeing the Maudra Fara of the Stonewood clan. However, Rian merely glanced at her while Deet was outraged that he could cut in front of her because he was a member of their clan. Deet and Rian later encountered each other moments after Deet was forced to leave the village and Rian had recently escaped from his father, who had been attempting to take his son back to the Crystal Castle. When she heard him struggling with his fire, Deet gave him a friendly "hello," but Rian was startled by her appearance and brought out his sword, thinking she was sent by his father. However, after seeing her confess that she was actually sent by Maudra Argot. Rian was perplexed but relaxed by her kindness and was put at ease that she wasn't scared of him. Deet recognized him as the boy she saw in the village. Rian apologized to Deet for that, but she said that he could make it up to her by helping her get in to see Maudra Fara about releasing Hup. However, Rian informed her that he was casted out of his clan and Deet was sympathetic to him. Despite him being unable to help her, Deet helped Rian light up his fire. Rian is both slightly embarrassed and grateful that they got the fire going. The two introduced each other. Rian was surprised that she was not scared of him. When she questioned of she should be, Rian just told her people thought he was a monster but Deet told him that she didn't think he was a monster, which made Rian feel more relaxed. This also caused Deet to come to the conclusion that she had to masquerade as a monster to ensure her friend Hup's escape. She left saying thanks, and leaving Rian both sadden and alone once more. Later in The First Thing I Remember Is Fire, Deet see Rian being chased by the Hunter, SkekMal. She did not hesitate to help him and she and Hup ran and followed Rian. When Deet saw Rian about to jump in after his father in the field of Gobbles, Deet and Hup restrained Rian from suffering the same fate as his father. Rian, upset, told Deet his father was gone and began to grieve while Deet felt sympathetic towards him. However, when SkekMal leapt out of the patch alive and kidnapped Rian, Deet began shouting for him but found that he was gone. Because of this, Deet dedicated herself to having justice fine for Rian, as she mentioned to Hup that she had to tell the All-Maudra what happened to Rian. The two were briefly reunited in the Dream Space, and we're the first one there. They were both glad and surprised to see each other, especially what happened to them the last time they met. When Deet, Brea and Hup were taken hostage by the Skeksis, Rian's main concern was all three of them, but only mentioned Deet's name. After Rian and his friend saved them from SkekVar and SkekZok, Deet and Rian were glad to see each other and immediately hugged, with Deet telling him he was brave. Both Deet and Brea stood by Rian when he has to tell the paladins the truth about the Skeksis. Later, during a song for the fallen All-Maudra, Deet and Rian were seen looking at each other, hinting that they felt romantic feelings for each other, which caused Hup to groan in irritation. While they are talking to each other in "Time to Make... My Move," Deet expressed missing her home and her family. Rian asked about her family and Deet happily told him about them She began taking about her dress made from rump of a nurloc but Deet quickly stopped talking about it but Rian told her he found her dress lovely, which made Deet express happiness that he was the first person to acknowledge her dress and actually like it.They were both forced to continue on without Brea when she was captured at the end of the episode. In Prophets Don't Know Everything," they spend the whole episode together. Starting at the episode, Deet playfully teases Rian and jesters with him by calling him the nicknames Grottan called the Gelfling who lived above. When they make it to the Breath of Thra, Deet had helped Rian fly through the Breath by carrying him through it and the two of them enjoyed each other's company. However, as soon as they got to Grot, they saw Nurlocs attacking her people and Rian showed concern for her and her family, especially urging her to keep her brother and herself safe. Later, when Deet was given powers by the dying Sanctuary Tree, Rian immediately caught her as she fell unconscious and brought her up. Friends and Allies Brea Aughra Hup Initially distrustful, Rian and Hup came to mutually respect one another due to their care for Deet. Hup did stop Rian from throwing himself on the Gobbles and saw SkekMal's kidnapping of Rian as a temporary sense of self-doubt in protecting Deet. Though Hup was annoyed with the way Deet and Rian both looked at each other during the All-Maudra, he and Rian both distrusted Rek'yr, with Rian agreeing with the Podling. Before Rian and Deet left the Circle of the Suns, Hup cautioned Rian to take care of himself too. Touched, Rian called Hup "friend" and expressed concern for his recovery, hoping he would feel better. Hup also was indirectly responsible for saving Rian from his death at the hands of SkekMal by assisting UrVa to the edge of the cliff of the Circle of the Sun. Kylan Gurjin Naia Kylan Acquaintances SkekGra and UrGoh UrVa Enemies SkekSil Before the collapse of the Alliance of the Crystal, Rian used to have the utmost respect for the Chamberlain, as he did with all the other Skeksis lords. They appear to have known each other since Rian was a child, as he was raised in the Castle of the Crystal. SkekSo Before the collapse of the Alliance of the Crystal, Rian used to respect Emperor SkekSo and believed him to be a benevolent ruler. However, Rian saw how truly twisted and evil SkekSo was, because he laughed cruelly when Mira was drained and saw how cruel they really were. He had hatred for SkekSo, and Rian finally confronted the emperor for the first time when they were confronting each other in the Stone-in-the-Wood. daring for SkekSo to come out and fight. He ended up briefly dueling him in the battle of Stone-in-the-Wood. When SkekSo unleashed the Darkening in an attempt to kill the Gelfling and Deet absorbed its energy, Rian begged SkekSo to not harm Deet but he did not realize that SkekSo wasn't doing anything. Category:Relationships